


The heater broke

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Addison SwanMills, Domestic Fluff, Emma SwanMills, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Regina SwanMills, Swen - Freeform, lesbian family, swanqueen - Freeform, winter in storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Here we have a married SwanQueen, on one of the coldest days in storybrooke: Along with their four year old daughter AddisonAnonymous Tumblr Prompt: "The heater broke, now get your god damn ass over here now, I'm freezing my tits of here."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The heater broke

This was the coldest winter that storybrooke had ever known. The temperature had plummeted down to below freezing, the ground was thick with snow and the roads were just as thick, with black ice.

Sheriff Swan had just finished her shift at the station, it was at times like this she was rather thankful to have her magic, because it was certainly not safe enough to drive or even walk home. Emma put on her red leather jacket and materialised herself to the outside of her home she shared with her wife.

Emma unlocked the door, walking into a rather cold and candle lit house.

Walking in Emma closed the door quickly behind her, throwing the jacket down and kicking off her boots leaving them all scattered on the floor by the front door.

The blonde then padded her way into the living room. “Gina? Babe? I’m home… Why’s it so cold in here?” Emma asked, frowning and shivering a little.

Regina was sitting on the sofa with about three different throws over her. “The heater is broken.” Regina grumbled.

“Babe…” Emma giggled “We have magic, it’s easily fixable, I’ll just go now-“

“Get your goddamn sexy fucking ass over here right this minute Mrs. SwanMills I’m freezing my tits off...”

Emma couldn’t help but grin at her adorably loving wife, Emma joined her on the couch and under all the throws pulling Regina in for a nice, tight warm hug.

“If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so.” Emma smiled.

“Shut up.” Regina shivered, laying back into the blondes arms. Emma just kissed her wife on her temple.

“You’re such an adorable pumpkin, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” Regina grinned sleepily.

Before either of them knew it they were both curled up together and asleep on the sofa, covered by all the throws.

They stayed like that all night until the morning when their four year old daughter Addison came tumbling down the stairs and jumped on top of the both of them.

“Momma! Mommy! It’s cold, I’m f…f…f…freezing.” Addie shivered.

Regina sleepily picked up her daughter and squeezed her in between herself and Emma under the throws.

“Can we stay snuggled like this all day Mommy?”

Regina looked over at Emma who was now awake and then back to her daughter. “Yes sweetie, I think we can.”

Both Emma and Regina smiled and kissed Addie on the side of her face.

  
  



End file.
